We have developed in vitro systems to use in the study of mechanisms by which estrogen influences specific gene expression. These systems include in vitro transcription in nuclei and chromatin from livers of normal and estrogen-treated roosters and in vitro transcription of DNA by DNA-dependent RNA polymerase isolated from rooster liver.